Le réveil
by MoOw
Summary: Dans une chambre d'hôpital, il se réveille sans savoir qui il est.


Il se sentie petit à petit sortir de son sommeil. Comme s'il prenait peu à peu conscience qu'il existait, qu'il était bien réel. Il se laissait envahir par les sensations.

D'abord le froid. Pas un froid qui vous fait grelotter, ou qui vous arrache des nuages de brouillard au bout des lèvres. Non, pas ce froid-là… Mais plutôt un froid qui émanait de son propre corps, un froid profond et tenace.

Il fronça les sourcils, prenant complètement possession de son être. Il n'arrivait pas encore à bouger, il n'avait pas complètement à saisir l'ensemble des perceptions qui lui arrivaient par flots. Il se sentait mal. Il ne savait pas s'il était blessé, s'il était malade mais il savait que ça n'allait pas. Bon, il lui fallait agir méthodiquement pour ne pas laisser la panique l'envahir. D'abord qui était-il déjà ? Un combattant, ça il en était certain. Au plus profond de lui même il avait cette certitude qu'il s'était battu (ou se battait encore ?)… Pendant une guerre surement... Ah, et il était sorcier aussi, chose dont il tirait une certaine fierté, même si il ne l'avait pas choisi. Mais il sentait qu'il avait travaillé ce don, et qu'il était plutôt doué (et qu'il avait de l'égo aussi remarqua-t-il). Il avait été diplômé et félicité pour ces aptitudes. Ça ne faisait d'ailleurs pas très longtemps… Il devait donc avoir dans la vingtaine maintenant estima-t-il plus qu'il ne se rappelait. Quel était son prénom ? Hum, impossible de s'en souvenir. Peut être que s'il pensait à sa famille il retrouverai son nom. Avait-il une famille déjà ?... Oui se dit-il en se remémorant la silhouette une grande femme blonde, svelte, à l'allure aristocratique qui devait être sa mère au vue de l'émotion qu'il ressentait à son souvenir. Oui il avait bien une famille, ou tout du moins une mère qui lui était chère. Mais son prénom ne lui revenait toujours pas en mémoire… Il continua ses efforts pour se remémorer. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui lui était cher. Une femme ? Un homme ?... Non une femme… Était-ce sa sœur ? Non… Il ressentait comme un amour inconditionnel pour cette femme. Sa petite amie ? Non, sa femme. Oui voilà, il était marié. Depuis un combien de temps ? Un an… Non plus que ça. Il avait la sensation qu'il avait toujours connu cette femme. Il ressentait une fascination, une admiration et un amour incalculable pour elle et savait que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'aimer comme ça, sans conditions. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Hermine ? Mina ? Mione ? Non, Hermione ! Hermione, mais ou-t-elle ? Il fut soudain pris de panique. Il se rappela qu'il avait froid, il avait froid parce qu'elle n'était pas là. Il se souvenait maintenant, ils dormaient ensemble dans leur lit, et tous les matins ils se réveillaient côte à côte… Alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas là ?

Il voulu ouvrir les yeux. Mais son corps était encore trop faible, trop engourdi pour cela.

Il tenta de se calmer, d'ignorer cette angoisse irrationnelle qui le gagnait. Il devait se concentrer. Peut-être s'inquiétait-il pour rien, après tout, il ne se remémorait que peu de chose.

Il reporta son attention sur son environnement. Mis à part le froid, il ne sentait pas de vent. Il était donc surement dans un endroit fermé, une pièce. Il était allongé, ça c'est sur, et dans un lit plutôt confortable. Il y avait de la lumière, il pouvait le sentir derrière ses paupières closes. L'odeur par contre, n'avait rien de rassurante, ce n'était pas ce parfum fruité avec lequel il avait l'habitude de se réveiller… Le parfum du shampoing de Hermione… À la mûre. Non, là l'odeur le rendait presque malade. Soudain, il entendit du bruit, comme des voix lointaines, des pas. C'était elle, surement. Venait-elle vers lui ? Venait-elle se faire pardonner de lui imposer tant d'angoisse dès le réveil ?

Non, les voix lointaines semblaient incessantes mais ne se rapprochaient pas.

Au prix d'un immense effort il finit par réussir à ouvrir les yeux.

Après un temps d'adaptation à la lumière bien trop long à son gout, il put enfin voir ou il se trouvait. Il était bien dans un lit, mais surement pas dans sa chambre. Son lit n'était pas assez grand pour accueillir deux personnes. Et sa chambre était bien trop petite, et complètement blanche. Il y avait une fenêtre à sa droite, et deux portes à sa gauche. Non, tout cela ne ressemblait en aucun cas à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Hermione. Elle avait plutôt l'air d'une chambre d'hôpital… Et cette déduction n'avait rien pour le rassurer. Après une rapide vérification, il n'avait aucune blessure... Tout du moins aucune blessure apparente. Rapidement, il chercha sa baguette du regard, n'étant pas sûre d'ou il se trouvait, et encore moins pourquoi, il voulait au moins pouvoir se défendre… Ou même menacer si jamais on ne lui répondait pas. Il se sentait plutôt agacé de ne pas se rappeler de tout. Impossible de la trouver. Il se redressa et s'assit sur le lit, doucement, il ne voulait pas en demander trop à son corps affaibli, de peur de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil, sans savoir s'il saurait se rappeler la prochaine fois.

La tête lui tourna un peu. Il s'arrêta un instant et se mis à nouveau à penser. Comment était-il arrivé là ? S'il était bien à l'hôpital il devait y avoir eu un accident… Ou pire, une bataille. Il se rappela vaguement de bataille ou chacun de ces alliés (ces amis ?) tombaient les uns après les autres, sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Et à la panique qui avait pris déjà possession de son être, s'ajouta le sentiment de son impuissance face à la mort. Et toujours cette question : Mais ou est Hermione ? Que fait-elle ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas à ses côtés ? Est-elle blessée ou prisonnière ? Est-elle… ?

Non, ça il refuse d'y penser.

Il pose ces pieds par terre. Il se lève. Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre et lui arrache un sursaut. Pas encore tout à fait maitre de son corps, il trébuche mais heureusement a le réflexe de s'étaler de tout son long sur son lit, qui amortie la chute.

- Oh, monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes réveillé.

Malfoy ? Ah oui, ce doit être son nom. Une jeune femme habillée en blouse blanche lui confirma qu'il devait bien se trouver dans un hôpital. Il voulu lui poser tout un tas de question mais les mots refusaient de passer la barrière de sa bouche. Il se sentie épuisé, comme s'il avait lancé un sort de magie noire. L'infirmière s'approcha de lui.

- Ne vous levez pas, restez allongé, ordonna-t-elle, tout en vérifiant son poult, puis ses yeux.

- Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez, mais vous êtes à St Mangouste.

Bien, il était bien à l'hôpital, et dans un connu, et maintenant ? Où étaient les autres ? « Mais quels autres déjà ? » se dit-il. Eh bien, par exemple sa mère. Elle aussi aurait pu être à son chevet !

- Ne bougez pas, quelqu'un est venu vous voir, et il attend depuis un petit moment que vous vous réveillez.

Enfin ! Ce devait être Hermione, enfin il allait la voir et balayer toutes ses pires craintes.

L'infirmière sortie, laissant entrer… Un homme.

Ce n'était donc ni Hermione, ni sa mère. Mais qui était-il. Il l'observa un moment.

- Bonjour Draco. Tu te rappelles de moi ?

Draco ? Ah oui, c'était son prénom, Draco Malfoy. Il descendait d'une lignée de sang pur. Son père était Lucius Malfoy. Il l'avait obligé à servir Voldemort et à devenir Mangemort. Il l'avait obligé à torturer et tuer des moldus et des sang-de-bourbes… Comme Hermione. L'horreur de ce souvenir dû se lire sur son visage, car l'homme en face de lui s'approcha de lui et lui toucha l'épaule, comme pour le rassurer.

Draco ne réussit même pas à se sentir outré que cet étranger (qui ne devait pas en être un au vu de ce geste) ose s'approcher de lui et se conduire de manière si intime avec lui. Il était bien trop « pris » par ces souvenirs qui lui revenaient en cascade. Tous plus mauvais les uns que les autres. Il vit toutes ces choses atroces qu'il avait faites et eut envie de vomir ses tripes. Mais visiblement, son estomac devait être vide.

Tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, il se concentra sur l'homme assit à côté de lui.

Il était grand et brun. Ses lunettes occupaient une bonne partie de son visage. Il avait l'air las et triste. Il paraissait pourtant jeune. Il avait l'air d'un enfant qui a du grandir trop vite, qui a vu trop de choses insoutenables.

« Comme moi il en a trop vu », se dit Draco.

Il avait les yeux verts, et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Est-il un ami ?

- C'est moi, Harry, répondit l'homme comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

- Tu te rappelles comment tu es arrivé là ?

Draco fit un signe de négation, toujours dans l'incapacité d'aligner deux mots, à son plus grand désespoir.

- Il y a eu une attaque… Une attaque de plus. Ils ont découvert que tu étais un agent double.

Un agent double ? Lui ? Il se souvenait de Voldemort, de ce tatouage qu'il portait sur le bras, de son dégout pour toutes ces choses qu'il avait fait sous les ordres de ce vieux fou. Mais à présent, il se souvenait d'un autre vieillard, avec une longue barbe blanche et des lunettes en croissant de lune. Ce vieillard avait un sourire bienveillant. Oui, il se remémorait maintenant, il avait fait partie d'un Ordre… L'Ordre du feu… Non, l'Ordre du Pheonix ! Voilà, c'est ça ! C'est là qu'il avait appris à connaître Hermione. C'est en prenant la décision de changer de camp, de prendre ses responsabilités et de sortir du joug de son père et de Voldemort qu'il était tombé follement amoureux de la sorcière. La peur le hantait toujours, mais était-ce un bien pour un mal, elle lui donna assez d'énergie pour enfin sortir un mot de sa bouche traitre.

- Her… Hermio… Hermione parvint-il à balbutier.

Harry le regarda longuement. Ces yeux étaient emplis de tristesse, de déception et de doute.

- Où... Où est Hermione ? répéta Draco.

- Ils ont trouvé votre maison, Draco, ils ont voulu se venger de ta trahison.

- Harry, le coupa Draco, gagné par la colère, Où est Hermione ?

- Tu ne te rappelles vraiment plus ? Il y a quatre jours, tu t'es réveillé… Et je t'ai expliqué…

- Je ne me rappelle de rien, avoua Draco, toujours plus désorienté. Est-ce que Hermione est blessé ? Elle est dans l'hôpital ?

…

- Harry, répond-moi s'énerva Draco.

- Hermione est morte Draco.

… L'esprit de Draco s'arrêta un instant de fonctionner. C'est comme si on lui avait arraché tous ses souvenirs d'un coup. Il était dans le brouillard, il tombait, encore plus bas, toujours plus bas, dans les ténèbres. Sa chute fut interrompue par la main d'Harry qui se posait sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux vers lui, plus trop sur si il était encore dans son propre corps ou si celui-ci agissait par réflexe, par souvenir.

- Je suis désolé Draco, dit Harry.

Quelque chose sembla se réveiller en lui. Il dégagea son épaule et lança un regard plein de reproche à Harry.

- Ce n'est pas possible, je ne m'en rappelle pas, ce n'est pas possible cracha Draco, ayant du mal à maitriser sa voix.

Il se redressa soudainement, oubliant sa faiblesse, son corps était parcouru de spasmes mais il continuait de répéter sans cesse les mêmes mots :

- Ce n'est pas possible, je ne m'en rappelle pas, ce n'est pas possible, tu m'entends, c'est impossible, je le saurais, je le sentirais !

- Calme-toi, Draco, tenta Harry.

Mais, alertée par l'agitation, une infirmière entra.

- Monsieur Malfoy, rallongez-vous, calmez-vous ! ordonna-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible, je ne m'en rappelle pas.

Complètement sourd au monde qui l'entourait, Draco tournait en rond en répétant sa litanie. Horrifié, il tentait par tous les moyens de se souvenir. Quand avait-il vu Hermione pour la dernière fois ? Depuis combien de temps était-il dans cette chambre d'hôpital ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi n'était-_elle_ pas là ?

Envahi par toutes ses questions, il n'entendait pas les supplications de Harry qui lui demandait de se rallonger, ni les menaces de l'infirmière qui appelait deux infirmiers à l'aide afin de le calmer.

Il ne vit pas les infirmiers brandir leur baguette et lui lancer un sors afin de le calmer. Il fut complètement indifférent au fait qu'on le remit dans son lit. Il ne fit pas plus attention à Harry qui, à nouveau posait sa main sur son épaule. Il ne se sentit même pas sombrer dans l'inconscience, trop occupé qu'il était à tenter de se rappeler.

* * *

- Vous lui avez encore dit que sa femme est morte ? demanda l'infirmière, compatissante.

- Oui, répondit tristement Harry.

- Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à le lui dire à chaque fois qu'il se réveille ?

- Je ne sais pas… Faudrait-il que je lui mente ? demanda Harry

- Son état de santé n'est pas bon. Les sorts qu'on lui a lancé ont causé des dégâts irréversibles dans son esprit, dans sa mémoire.

- Mais il se rappelle d'Hermione.. Je veux dire, de sa femme. Tous les matins, c'est le premier mot qui sort de sa bouche. La première question qu'il me pose c'est : ou est-elle ?

- Je sais, continua l'infirmière.

- Vous me conseillez de lui mentir la prochaine fois ? De lui dire que tout va bien ? Mais ça ne va pas, parce que demain, après- demain, et les jours suivants, c'est moi qui serais là à son réveil, c'est moi qu'il verra en premier, et il saura que ça ne va pas. Parce que ce ne sera pas _elle_ qui sera là, à ses côtés.

- Il serait peut être temps de le laisser, Harry, intervint une voix derrière lui.

- Ron, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas…

- Pourquoi Harry ? Parce que tu te sens coupable ? Mais ne vois-tu pas que la situation est intenable, pour toi comme pour lui !

- Ron, je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

- Pourquoi Harry ?

- Parce que si Hermione ne s'était pas jetée devant moi, elle serait encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est ! cracha Harry, avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.

Il s'enfuit en laissant dans cette maudite chambre d'hôpital, un Ron bouleversé et impuissant devant sa culpabilité, une infirmière perturbée son insistance à être présent tous les jours, à annoncer cette terrible nouvelle tous les jours, et un Draco plongé dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Il se sentie petit à petit sortir de son sommeil. Comme s'il prenait peu à peu conscience qu'il existait, qu'il était bien réel. Il se laissait envahir par les sensations.

D'abord le froid. Pas un froid qui vous fait grelotter, ou qui vous arrache des nuages de brouillard au bout des lèvres. Non, pas ce froid-là… Mais plutôt un froid qui émanait de son propre corps, un froid profond et tenace.

Il fronça les sourcils, prenant complètement possession de son être. Il n'arrivait pas encore à bouger, il n'avait pas complètement à saisir l'ensemble des perceptions qui lui arrivaient par flots. Il se sentait mal. Il ne savait pas s'il était blessé, s'il était malade mais il savait que ça n'allait pas. Bon, il lui fallait agir méthodiquement pour ne pas laisser la panique l'envahir. D'abord qui était-il déjà ?


End file.
